Fernando and April (Romance)
"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." ~April to Fernando "What was that?!" What was what?" "You were kissing my brother!" "He kissed ME!" '''-April and Kami in Gallagher High''' Fernando and April or Aprendo was created by AprilShowers101 (april the girl who was on fire) with help from Hunter of Artemis 11. The first Aprendo story was Shaping Our Destinies by april the girl who was on fire but is also a big part of Gallgher High, One Small Step, 50 First Dates, Patience is a Virtue, Not Your Ordinary High School, and many more stories. It's often paired up with Boah and Bami and rivaled against Bril, Ingnando and Luril, but it overall wins. ;) Childhood together "True friends are never apart, maybe in distance, but not in heart" '' '~ Fernando to April the day he moved''' April and Fernando have always been really close friends. They have known each other since April was born (Being that Fernando was two years older) and have been next door neighbors as well. Their bedroom windows faced each other and the two spent countless nights talking to each other. Although, Kami, his younger brother, is her best friend in the whole world, Fernando was her best guy friend. April could always tell him anything and vice versa. Up until the day Fernando moved away, the two were constantly together. When they were young, they were in weddings together as miniture bride and groom. School plays Fernando and April were always, up until he graduated, the lead of the school musical each year because of their great chemistry and can work wonders with each other. Their first musical called 'Revenge of the potatos' was when April was in second grade and He was in fourth. Their next musical together was in April was in the fourth grade and he was in the sixth. It was 'Harry Potter: the musical!' After Fernando moved that tradition stopped until he moved back. They did many more plays together like 'Fifty first dates' and 'Greace'. Secret Highschool Romance The first time the two started dating started as a secret. No one else besides Kami knew about this new relationship. Fernando wasn't very pleased with the idea of having to keep it a secret but understood the reason. April didn't want everyone to start freaking out because of the two year age difference. She wanted to figure out if her parents would disapprove. The secret lasted for several months until Olivia and Jamie found out and told the whole school. April and Fernando then agreed to take a break until it all settled down. Dating "You know someone once told me 'If it didn't work out the first time, it won't the second, third or fourth time.' Boy, did we prove them wrong." ~April when they got back together after breaking up for the last time. The two started dating in the tenth grade. They had an on again off again relationship until Fernando and April both agreed that they needed to be together. They spent countless summers just hanging around and doing the normal Boyfriend/Girlfriend thing when finally on the night of their last day before she headed off to college, Fernando proposed. He wanted to make sure she was his although April contantly reassured him that no one could take her away. She did however agree to marry him as soon as they both finished school. College days During college, the two had a long distance relationship bue to Fernando going to Oklahome University and April going to Juilliard. It was hard at times, but the love they shared for each other made it through. They decided to write each other instead of call continously. April found it more romantic and Fernando wasn't going to say no. When they both got back from college, they finally got married. Dream Wedding "I, Fernando Drilovsky, take you, April Heart, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." {C Fernando made sure April had her dream wedding. He spent countless amount of money so that her parents didn't have to worry about it. April's dress was pearly white and fell to past way past her feet. Marriage Life Like most couples, Fernando and April have their ups and downs, but usually get along nicely and love each other deeply. Children Fernando and April have five children. Jayden Chandler, Shaylee Ana, Parker Roger, Amy Vada and May Bailey Death At the age of eighty-nine, Fernando died of heart failer making April eighty-seven when he died. April lived with Jayden until she turned ninty-three. He couldn't afford to take care of her anymore since his kids were going to college. She lived in a nursing home until she was a hundred years old just as old as Fernando imagined her to live. At the age of 101, she died nice and warm in her bed surrounded by family. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Males Category:Deletion Candidates